monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dauphine Bonnscare
NOTICE: The content of this page is currently being rewritten, and will be subject to multiple updates in the near future. Until that point, most outdated information regarding the subject of this page will be crossed out until said updates are complete. Thank you and stay tuned! :-) Dauphine Bonnscare is the daughter of Noble Ghosts guillotined in the French Revolution. She currently attends Monster High in New Salem, USA. Ladylike, artful, and aristocratic, but perhaps a bit biased and old-fashioned, Dauphine is a ghoul who just can’t seem to leave her past life behind, nor move on from the circumstances of her death. She is a transfer from Haunted High in the Ghost Dimension. Character Personality Dauphine is first of all and above all a lady. She thinks being a so-called “monster” is no excuse for poor manners and etiquette, and holds not just herself to impeccably high standards, but all others as well. The epitome of high-class behavior, her mannerisms convey an acute sense of self-awareness she really does possess. Always and deliberately keeping track of her every decision, she knows just when to stir up drama and when to make a scene, and when to keep to herself, which is surprisingly often for a socialite such as herself. The only constant with her many actions is that they will always benefit her. A true socialite, Dauphine knows quite a few monsters and always remembers names, which comes into play when she feels she’s been wronged. But even still, she likes to be above petty revenges, so as to keep her manners. Even with her mindful manners, however, she is perfectly and entirely capable of a bit of rudeness on her own part, likely owing to the prejudices she was raised with when she was alive. She can be a bit of a classist, believing herself superior strictly due to her upbringing and background. She has an inherit distaste for the lower classes, and is sometimes an outright peniaphobic, steering clear of all those who remind her of the impoverished majority she deems responsible for her death and the downfall of French Aristocracy. Even if it is not directed at a live person or monster, Dauphine also despises any dirt, grime, and blood, and everything must be pristine in her presence. Despite her old-fashioned Prima Donna ways, Dauphine is at her core a lonely soul who can only vaguely recall her days among the living and wishes dearly to hold on to her humanity. She feels distant from her classmates, family, and even other ghosts. Even the wealth her family retained after death can’t fill the void anxiety and stress leave inside her. She is actually just as prone to panic attacks as she is diva tantrums, and being an ethereal being she has a hard time tethering herself to anything wordly, which lends itself to her worsening mental state. However, certain friends she’s made at Monster High have managed to look past her rich ghoul exterior and see the part of her that needs help and different attention then she usually receives, and some can even empathize. Hopefully this will be the unlifetime that marks a change for her. Appearance Her hair's so big cause it's full of secrets Hobbies and Interests Opera Raised in the era of French Aristocracy, Dauphine was taught many styles of art and entertainment popular at the time, and while she obediently learnt them all, she had her preferences, among them the musical styles of opera and operetta. She is quite talented and versatile with her voice, and has even memorized whole operas by heart. When she was alive, her dream was to be a true operatic Prima Donna. Classic Monster - Ghosts of the French Revolution The French Revolution was a political revolution that took place over ten years in the Kingdom of France in the late 18th century. In that time, many French royals and nobles were executed by guillotine, in attempts to lessen the power of aristocracy. Ghosts are ghosts, the souls of deceased persons. Dauphine is one such combination of the two, having been a young adult lady the age of 18 at the time of the executions and thusly executed in the name of political justice, as was her family. Due to circumstances they were able to return to the land of the living, but she’s still bitter, and has a phobia of all things sharp for hopefully obvious reasons. That said, it should be noted that Dauphine as a headless ghost can remove her head at will. Relationships Family TBA they're not important here Friends Mila Malevich Ghost bros TBA Cawdor Zapata Headless Buddies also TBA Trivia *Dauphine is not just a French name, but a title equateable with princess, referring to Dauphine's place as a former French noble *Bonnscare is just a pun of the French surname Bonnaire ''and the word ''scare Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Ghost Category:French